The present invention relates to a word processing apparatus provided with information memories, and more specifically relates to a word processing apparatus capable of specifying the processing direction in processing of taking correspondence between entered data and information of the information memories. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No.4,136,395, generally, word processing apparatuses provided with an information memory, for example, electronic typewriters have already been known which comprises a dictionary memory as an information memory storing a plurality of words in the controlling unit thereof and can check spelling of inputted words based on data of that dictionary memory. Furthermore, a search key is installed which is dedicated to searching for wrongly spelled words, and by depressing this search key in the typewriter mode, wrongly spelled words in the latest one print line where a print head is positioned can be searched for while the print head moves. Also, the one has already been known wherein by depressing this search key in the memory mode, first, each word from the word corresponding to the display position of a cursor to the head word of a text memory can be searched in sequence, and subsequently each word to the last word of the text memory can be searched.
In the typewriter or the like which searches for wrongly spelled words in sequence by the above-mentioned search key operation, in the typewriter mode, each word in the latest one print line is searched only in the printing direction or in the direction reverse thereto, and therefore the print head has to be moved to the print start position or print end position before depressing the search key due to the relation between the direction of search and the position of the print head. Thus, such a typewriter has a problem of poor operability.
Also, in the memory mode, for example, even when each word after the cursor is intended to be searched for wrong spelling, each word before the cursor is first searched, and therefore operation of moving the cursor is required. Thus, another problem of poor operability remains.